Ballora's last dance
by Ricebowl70
Summary: As Ballora packs up for the night , she gets a visit from a unwelcome guest.


(Author notes : First time posting here, so enjoy!)

Ballora looked at the clock as the technicians finished there shift. Circus Baby pizza had been a massive success for her , her success only being rivalled by the title Character. Children and adults looked on at her in awe as she did her routines. But some adult looked at her with something else. She couldn't pin it down but she felt that they were.. off. As she was left alone with her thoughts, a massive CLANK could be heard echoing throughout the restaurant.

"What was that?" She said to herself with her slightly British accent. As she slowly tiptoed through the establishment, her thoughts began to spiral of what made the sound. A thief perhaps? As she thought about that , she felt a strong warm arm under her breasts. She recoiled in shock at the fact, launching backwards into her captors chest.

"W-who are you?" She said as he pushed against her chest ,the other hand running down her back and slowly to her tutu. As she felt the dress be slowly pulled up to her stomach, she felt the the cold air rush to her warm,thick asscheeks, before her captors warm hand ran against her thighs, scraping his fingers down them.

"I'm a... special guest" He said in a distinctly British accent as he glided his hand over her, before reaching her juicy cheeks and stopping. As he expanded his hand, she breathed in softly before exhaling harder as his hand grasped her cheeks.

"Your not supposed to d-do that" She said in a mostly scared and slightly angry tone as his hand continued to grope her.

"That's what I meant by special" He returned before running his thumb inside her lace panties and beginning to pull them down, making ballora cringe as he did so.

"P-please , let me go!" She pleaded as she felt her panties run down her thick thighs while another fabric sounding drop was heard, much harder then her panties did. She felt his groping hands remove from her ass before he placed them on her wrists. As she breathed out again she felt something long and warm rub inbetween her asscheeks. Attempting to squirm away, she batted her limbs around and around but to little use as his hands clamp harder against her arms.

"Oh that's not stop resisting and accept me, dear." He said sleazily as he rubbed his hardening cock against her ass, her cheeks jiggling beautifully as he thrust against them.

"No I refu- Ah!" She shouted in pain as a loud snap rained from her right. She looked down to see her right arm snapped in way its not supposed to as he grinded against her before slamming her into a desk, one arm on her right shoulder and one on her functioning arm, her ass up in the air and exposed the the cold air.

"See now that's much better, don't make be break that other one." He said before slamming his hand into her asscheeks, making them jiggle before a warm,painful streak ran down them. As she moaned loudly in pain, he slammed his hand into her again, loud moans echoing threw the empty halls as he punished her ass, her cheeks having small indents in the almost skin-like metal she was gifted. As she reclaimed her breath, she stopped for second as his cock began to feel against her asshole.

"Please,please,please just stop!" She shouted, her tears falling down her face while he poked her in her hole.

"Now that's more like it. I think your ass feels quite tight. Let's find out" He said before slamming half of his cock inside her ass, the hole stretching to accommodate his pulsing dick. She shouted loudly as he penetrated her,tears rolling down her face as he begin to thrust.

He began to thrust inside her, his cock going deeper and deeper as she moaned in pain while she cried, her asshole twisting and stretching as she pushed further. Without warning , she began to feel wetness dripped down her thick thighs, her pleasure fluids unwelcome to her.

His thrusts quickened as he drew a couple fingers and rubbed them against her pussy, pushing one and proceeding to drag it up her ass. "Your enjoying this aren't you, you pathetic little slut?" He said as she rammed into her , precum beginning to drool out of his cock and into her asshole while she cringed with pain.

After a while with no answer, he began to slam into her the hardest he could , her cheeks jiggling as she moaned before squealing as he came. His cum run thought her asshole while he stretched her out to maximum, the cum drooling down her thighs before she pulled out, her asshole gaping as she cried and moaned, cold air rushing to her burning hole. As he ran his fingers around the cum dribbling hole, she realised how large he gaped it. It was about 10 times it's original size, the pain being immense as she breathed.

She yelped as she felt herself flip over, laying painfully on her gaping,pulsing asshole, her thighs being crushed by her rapists strong grip." Please could you just let me go! I'm begging you please!" She said as she yelped in pain , his hardening cock running down her tight pussy before he took something out of his pocket. The ball like object appeared to have a strap and a pump on it while she stared at it before being pulled above it.

"This should keep that fucking trap of yours shut!" He said as he pulled her mouth open before slamming the gag into her, making her breath sharply exhale before a clicking sound was heard,fastening it to her mouth. As she tried to utter her words , only muffled sounds could be heard as droll began to drip down her chin."Much better" He said before beginning to penetrate her tight pussy, muffled moans sounding as he began to stretch her pussy before stopping and pressing the pump.

As a rush of air ran through the gag, making the gag slowly expand into a cock shaped dildo. As she slowly moaned as he began to thrust, the tears rolling down her face again as he stretched her, each thrust forcing the gag slowly down her throat as he pressed the gag button more and more.

As his thrusting increased and her moans became louder, she began to gag as the dildo drilled its way into her mouth. As she gagged and moan as he thrusted faster, drool running down her face as she struggled to breath, her tears running down her face and making a puddle onto the desk.

As her breath weakened and weakened, her lover clutched onto her legs harsher, denting the fatty soft metal they consisted of, something that would lead to markings in the future, he began to cum inside her stretched out pussy, cum running inside her as she pressed another button on the gag, a cum like liquid , flowing down her throat as she gagged and drooled desperately.

As he removed himself slowly, he unclicked the gag , the cum still flowing out as he poured it out onto her face, dripping it down her chest and onto her breasts, the cum soaking her clothes revealing her nipples inside the fabric. As he finally pulled out of her gapping pussy , both of her sensitive holes gaping and pulsing as she layed down in a mixture of cum,drool,tears,sweat and metal. As she slowly walked away he turned around as if to admire the two gaping holes he had produced.

"See you tomorrow." He said before walking of and slamming the door.


End file.
